The controlled transmission of light is important in many areas of technology. Optical waveguides are an example of an apparatus useful for the controlled transmission of light over a variety of distances with minimal signal degradation. Quartz and glass are traditional materials used to fabricate reliable light-transmitting materials required for optical communication. However, fabrication using these inorganic materials involves the use of inconvenient and often inefficient high-temperature processes. Silicone compositions can be advantageous alternatives for the manufacturing of light-transmitting materials.